Tilt
by Misty Day
Summary: From "Tommy" by The Who, Tommy Walker is visited by a journalist who is interested in his life post-movie. Tommy welcomes her into his home and bares his soul to her, and then some. Rating for 3rd chapter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Tilt** - (Relevant definition) a pinball machine will "tilt," aborting the current ball if the player **_shakes the cabinet too violently._**

**Definition taken from **www./pinballworld

As I stood in the doorway to Tommy Walker's once famous, well-known home, I remembered why I was here and why I was so nervous about meeting him.

Everyone knew who Tommy was. He had been world-famous ever since it was discovered that, despite being deaf, dumb and blind, he could still play pinball better than anyone with all their senses. Shortly thereafter, he regained his senses and became a star; a celebrity to the masses. Tommy built onto his home to accommodate for his followers to live with him. He wanted everyone to have a place to go and feel loved and wanted. And for someone who spent most of his life alone in the dark, he really seemed to have a way to relate to people.

My job is to find out how life in the house is now that his followers have deserted him. What is life like now that he is alone? Does he still believe that love exists? Is helping people still a priority? What exactly went wrong the day his followers destroyed his Holiday Camp?

The most important question about this whole ordeal was perhaps the most complex: Tommy has had a truly sad life, more of which has come out in other interviews since the camp's destruction. People have not wanted to know that Tommy had to face such hard times to be the person he is today. So despite all he went through to get to the height of his fame and then lose it all, is that purity, that goodness still there?

I have to find out and report back. After all, that's my job. The newspaper I work for spoke with him two weeks ago and asked for an interview. I'm told he politely granted it.

I stared at the gilded door for a long time before knocking. Strange, there was no security here. I walked right through the big, unlocked gates with no trouble at all. It was dark in the house and I couldn't see anything from the outside. Afternoon was turning into evening, but it still wouldn't have been light enough to see inside if the shades were open. When I knocked I almost expected it to echo into the giant house, but it didn't. I continued to nervously stand there and wait, beginning to feel a tension. I could sense someone was slowly coming to the door. I could feel the hair on my neck stand up as I heard footsteps approach the door.

The lock slid open and there he stood. Tommy Walker. Pinball Wizard. Sensation. At one time the most popular, amazing, awe-inspiring man on the planet . . . was standing in front of me. He was dressed casually and looked like he might have been napping. Even so, his presence was enthralling; and I suddenly forgot why I was there.

"Yes?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Uh . . . I . . ." I couldn't think of anything to say. Even though I was obviously flustered, his expression never changed. His beautiful blue eyes remained fixed on mine. He must have known I was there to interview him, but didn't assume and let me talk.

"Are you all right?" He spoke softly again.

"Uh, yeah . . . Um, I'm here to talk to you about . . ."

"Come on in." He smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter Two

Tommy opened the door for me and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing inside and he was closing the door. Sure as I guessed it, the shades in the house were all closed. The house wasn't dirty by any means, just neglected. The house was much too large for one person to keep up, but there were signs that it had not been forgotten altogether. I looked around in silence for a long time before I noticed Tommy looking at me. Now would be a good time to say something, my mind told me.

"I'm . . ." - what was my name?!? – "Julie. It's great to finally meet you."

"I'm Tommy," he said and extended his hand. I reached out to shake his hand and felt his warm skin touching mine. His fingertips were a little rough, but his touch felt genuine. "Welcome to my home."

I followed him as he walked to another part of the house. He walked at a moderate pace, giving me ample time to observe better. Despite the craze over the Tommy merchandise, there was none around. Not a Christ-like poster, not a shirt or button, and I was surprised to see that there were no mirrors at all, anywhere. He led me down a dark, windowless hallway and into a small sitting room. In truth, the room wasn't that small; it was filled with chairs and couches, most of which lined the walls. He pulled out two small couches and sat them facing one another. He sprawled out on his red-ish velvety couch. Now it was just me, Tommy, and an empty, silent house.

He looked up at me smiling and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

I obliged, and pulled out my tape recorder to begin the interview. He kept his eyes on me. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel him looking at me. While this from most men might have been bothersome, for some reason I didn't mind it from him. Tommy was very attractive and any girl in their right mind wouldn't care if he was checking them out. Though to be honest, I didn't feel very attractive that day. My long hair was brushed, but not fixed. I was wearing no make up. I was dressed casually since there had been a high level of travel involved getting there and I wanted to be comfortable. I had been wearing my favorite outfit that day: light colored jeans, a white, flowing shirt and some tall brown sandals.

Tommy was wearing a light blue button-down shirt and dark jeans. His shirt was slightly open in the front, just as it was in most of his publicity photos. I wondered if this was always how he dressed or just how he wanted to people to see him. His clothes were tighter than the way a lot of guys dressed, and on him, it was incredibly flattering. I'd seen pictures that my coworkers had taken of him, but I'd never said how attractive I thought he was. Guess that could have been another reason why I was so tongue-tied.

I spoke into the recorder saying my name, the date, the time, and the subject. "Today I will be interviewing Tommy Walker about his life after the destruction of his Holiday Camp."

I shuddered, hoping that hadn't sounded too harsh. But he didn't seem to take offense.

"What would you like to know? Honestly, I don't know anything I could tell you that hasn't already been published."

"We'll see. First question," I asked in my most professional voice. My boss was sure to be impressed later when he heard it. "What is it like living alone in the house that you bought and expanded to accommodate any and all who sought to meet you and be taught by you?"

I held out the recorder to get his answer.

"You won't be able to hear me from there, will you?" He got up and moved the couch closer before laying back down. Now he was only about three feet from me. He smelled incredible. Not cologne, but just a fresh smell.

He settled and thought for a moment before answering. "It wasn't easy at first. As you said before, it was bought and expanded to give everyone a place to live, but also a home for my mother and stepfather. With everyone gone, I wasn't so sure I'd want to continue living here. But I suppose that one day I'd like to make this house into something good again, and I will keep living here until that happens."

What I noble answer, I thought. I was sure it would sound corny and staged when the tape was played back, but the way he looked at me as he was talking was genuine. As I asked the next question, he shifted his gaze up to the ceiling. Anyone looking into the room at that moment would have thought it was a counseling session.

Second question, "Do you still believe that love exists?"

"I never doubted its existence, not even for a moment. The people who destroyed the Holiday Camp did not love me, they loved what I represented," he paused and pondered a moment. " . . . or at least what they thought I represented."

I paused too. I wasn't sure what to think of his answer. Sad and true as it was, I couldn't tell if he was upset by it or just deep in thought. Either answer seemed acceptable.

"Love is something that exists in a pure form. Real love can't be tainted or changed. Anyone who really loved me . . . I mourned when they were gone. My mother was gone and I mourned her. And when the camp was gone I didn't mourn the people, I mourned that the idea was dead. And I mourned that a few people that I thought loved me took advantage of me. Some took advantage physically, and some monetarily."

Wow. After a moment he turned to me and smiled. With that gesture, he face went from dark to bright.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling. Did that answer your question?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Very much so."

Something in him must have sensed that I needed a mental break. Even after two questions, the answers were so deep that I needed time to process it all. He sat up on the couch, never taking his gaze off me. "I'm sorry, I never offered you anything to drink. Would you like something?"

"Sure," I answered. He took my hand and helped me up. Even though it was something I could have done myself with no trouble, I thanked him. He smiled and I followed him out of the room. I always appreciated when a man acted like a gentleman, and Tommy seemed to appreciate when people note of his kindness. And it seemed that, just for a moment, he was looking at me the way I look at him when he's not looking. A look like he was (dare I say) attracted to me. I shook my head as I walked behind him, remembering that after the drink I had a job to do and there were still plenty of questions left to ask him.

His kitchen was gigantic. Not at all surprising since his kitchen used to feed hundreds of people a day. Now it was just a giant, empty room. He grabbed two glass bottles out of the oversized fridge. Tommy turned to me and asked, "Is Coke okay?"

"My favorite," I said as I walked up to him and took the bottle. He opened it for me, then his own. Again, I was getting another "look" from Tommy. And this time, a pause with the look. As a professional, I should have resisted. I should have paid no mind. But I was drawn to him, and no one else was around to see. I followed him to a door that led outside. The sun had almost set and the sky going from red to purple.

"This is one of the few things built for everyone's enjoyment that I still keep up," he said, pointing to a swimming pool. He put his drink down and sat at the waters edge. I sat near him, facing him. The silence and calm outside was so peaceful. If I weren't here on business, it would have been very romantic.

. . . It still was.

"You know, for a long time, I didn't hear anything. Must be hard for you to imagine," he said, looking at the horizon. "It was quiet for so long that I can't stand it now. But maybe my favorite sound, other than my mother's voice, has to be the wind."

Listening closely, the wind was blowing. Yet I didn't hear it until he pointed it out to me.

"I love that sound. So quiet you'd almost miss it if you weren't listening." He looked over at me. "Would you like me to say that again for your recorder?"

It took me a moment to realize he was kidding. I laughed and said, "No. I got it. I like that."

"And water," he continued, "Is the first thing I really ever saw. Images from my childhood were not very clear, but water . . . I saw crystal clear for the first time. And after the water, I saw everything else."

I waited for him to finish talking. Again, he seemed far away. We took several sips of our drinks before he spoke again. He turned to me.

"Anyway, enough about that. What else did you want to ask me?"

I got out my recorder, swearing he turned to look at me when I turned away from him. I pressed record and began speaking, "Is helping people still a priority of yours and if so, how do you plan to help people in the future?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I have lots of ideas, but I want to think on them more before taking action. I want to be certain that, whatever I do, it's something people . . . accept." He took another long drink. "Something they understand better."

I stopped the recorder. "I understand what you were trying to do. What happened was not something you did wrong. All you tried to do was help." One question was still bothering me, and it wasn't for the interview. "Why weren't you angry?"

"I was," he whispered, again seeming far away. "But I had to learn that I too had a part to play in what happened."

Tommy lowered his head a little in shame. I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and assured him that it wasn't really his fault. We were motionless for a while. He looked up and said, "Let's go back inside."

He led my back to the sitting room where he again laid on the couch. This time I felt much more comfortable. I took off my sandals and rested my feet on the couch with the rest of me. He exhaled deeply said, "I guess the real reason I still live alone is because I think it's hard to trust people after what happened. And I can't trust myself to know I'm doing the right thing anymore."

I wondered if answering him would be the right thing to do. But if he was opening up to me about it, maybe he wanted me to help him. "I think that you've done the right thing all along, and I think you're a wonderful person. But you have to find a way to reach out to people again if you ever want to help them."

Tommy closed his eyes and sat up to face me. When he opened his eyes he was looking right at me. It was like he could see my soul. And maybe at this very moment, I was seeing his. He stood up and took a step forward. I stood too. He opened his arms and hugged me. I wasn't sure if it was because he found someone to talk to or if it was what he wanted to hear, or even if it was his way of reaching out to me. But I hugged him back. His touch felt good. His scent was enticing before, but now it was intoxicating. Every breath I took, I was becoming more and more drawn to him. He pulled away and looked at me. I must have had a smile on my face, because when he saw it, he smiled too.

The sun had set and I suddenly realized how dark the room had gotten. It made something inside me twinge a little. And I could feel my professional side starting to retreat. I really needed to leave.

I took a step back after the hug. "It's getting late. I should probably be headed back. Would it be alright with you if I came back tomorrow to finish the interview?"

"Leaving so soon?" He stepped toward me. "Sure you wouldn't like to stay a bit longer?"

"No, I need to catch the last bus." For every small step I took backward, he took one forward.

"Well, that's a shame."

"And why is that?" Part of me wanted to think that Tommy wanted me to stay because he felt the same attraction I was feeling. But he wasn't convincing me to stay, so maybe it was all in my head. The look, however. I couldn't deny the look.

"Because the last bus came by twenty minutes ago." He said with a smirk. It was all beginning to sink in now. Unless Tommy was willing to drive me an hour to where I was going or I wanted to walk, I'd be staying here tonight. As uncomfortable as that should have made me, I was excited beyond words.

As if reading my mind, he said, "Guess you'll be staying with me then," he lowered his voice, "All night."

I smirked back. "Guess so."

"Want to see where you'll be staying?"

Now he was just toying with me. Two could play that game.

"In a bit. I'm not that tired."

"But you will be . . . later on."

"I don't know. I'm a bit of a night owl." This time I stepped toward him. "And I have a lot of energy this time of night."

"All right then. Maybe a tour of the house would take care of some of that energy."

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

I couldn't believe it! I was being hit on by Tommy Walker! Not only that, but he was not rebuffing my advances. I just had to wait for the right time to make my move.


	3. Chapter Three

He led me up a long staircase and showed me all the rooms that housed his followers. He showed me were their showers were. He showed me where my bedroom for the night would be. He showed me where he would be sleeping in case I needed anything and told me he would show me the inside later, but when he said this there was no sexual connotation whatsoever. I thought for a moment I'd read him wrong, but didn't have much time to think about it.

"I have something I'd like to show you now, but I have to make sure that this is one thing you won't report." He said, and looked at me seriously.

This was not something you said to a reporter. You could never trust that it would stay a secret. In my mind, I thought that if what I saw was interesting enough I would write about it anyway. But I also knew that it would be wrong to shatter his trust, and that was probably in bad shape to begin with. So I went against all I'd been taught in journalism and agreed. And I meant it.

Tommy led me to a door at the end of the hallway and told me to close my eyes. I did. The anticipation was really starting to build now. His life had been public for a long time. I wouldn't think that he'd have any secrets left. He opened a door and put his hand on my back to lead me inside. We stepped forward into the room and he shut the door.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he whispered.

It was completely dark in the room. Even with my eyes open, I still saw absolutely nothing.

"I can't see anything, Tommy."

"Exactly."

"Is darkness what you wanted to show me?"

"Imagine, only seeing this for years upon years . . ."

Even as I stood in total darkness I couldn't imagine it. For me this would only be temporary, but he had lived this way for the majority of his life. The tone in his voice indicated that he wanted me to see this before he showed me what he really wanted me to see, so I waited and listened.

"I would be sad if I couldn't see anything."

"I was sad. But sometimes - and believe me, this is only sometimes – I think that the blindness made the rest of my life tolerable."

"But if you weren't blind, maybe it all wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe not, but it did. And even though I knew what was happening to me, I didn't really understand it until I had my senses back."

"Is that what you wanted me to see?" I asked honestly.

"No, but I wanted you to have a better understanding before I show what we really came in here to see."

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"The room we're standing in isn't as big as the other rooms in the house, so you won't get lost from me. I'm going to stand by the door and let you find it yourself."

I put my arms in front of me and took small steps forward. I reached for what Tommy told me was there and found it in five steps. Those five steps were filled with thought. This was how he found everything for the longest time. Not knowing where anything was or what anything was and having to find it for the first time. My hands touched metal.

"I found it but I don't know what it is."

"Maybe this will help you."

He walked across the room quickly and flipped a switch. It was a pinball machine. It glowed so bright in the darkness. I smiled and looked at Tommy.

"Is this the machine you found in the junkyard?" I remember when that story went to press where I work.

"Yes it is," he smiled back.

"Wish I had a quarter," I joked. I couldn't help but let out a little bit of fangirl glee. "I can't believe I'm getting to see _the pinball machine_ you beat the champ with!"

"Would you like to play?"

"Sure, if that's okay."

He put a quarter in the machine and stood behind me, looking over my shoulder. I put my fingers on the buttons after I shot the first ball. I did a pretty terrible job. Within about two minutes I had lost. Game over. Tommy laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You'll have to give me a lesson one day."

"How about now?"

Again, something about this just seems horribly suggestive.

"I mean, you have all that energy inside you, right?"

"Plenty."

"Okay, watch me."

Tommy inserted another quarter and closed his eyes. He played perfectly. Every move he made was right on time and on target. After about four minutes, he finally slipped and managed not to hit the silver ball. He wanted me to have a closer look at the next game. "Come here."

He lifted his other arm, as he meant for me to stand in front of him again. I did, but not the way he wanted me to. I faced him and touched his face. "Here I am."

He opened his eyes. The light from the pinball machine made him look almost angelic. He was so incredibly handsome, and I had to have him. Now.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his curly hair. He smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth. He gently pulled me close to him. His lips lingered near mine for a moment. . .and kissed me. The room was totally silent, and for a moment the world stopped. The kiss was warm and soft, hopefully an indication of things to come for the night. But for now, there was only the kiss. And it was enough for me.

It must not have been enough for Tommy, though. He pulled me closer and held me with both arms. Maybe my next actions should have been less forward, but that smell. The smell was about to make me go crazy. My hands came down from his face and slowly ran across his chest. That seemed to be his breaking point. He let out a small moan and broke our kiss for a moment only to take off his shirt. His bare chest felt incredible to the touch; taught, muscular and smooth.

I leaned to kiss his neck and got a much louder moan from him. He quickly lifted me and sat me on the pinball machine. He got between my legs and ran his hands over my shirt, stopping to feel my breasts. He pulled my shirt open and began kissing across the top of my chest. My breath quickened. His kisses ignited something in me that I hadn't felt before; an incredible shockwave of passion and lust. Kiss after kiss . . . something inside me was building. And then, something happened. Something that never happens when two people are lust-driven and wanton.: he stopped.

I looked at him intensely, afraid to say anything. Had I done something wrong? Had I been too forward? I lowered my head a little, a bit ashamed if it that were true. Instead, he placed his hands on my face. He drew near enough to kiss me. His eyes looked into mine with all the seriousness and intensity of the moment and said, "Is this what you really want?"

I didn't know if I could speak at that very moment, but I managed to whisper, "Yes," in the darkness.

"Then it can't happen in here."

I was puzzled by the statement, but stayed silent. He held out his hand to me. Hand in hand, we walked to his bedroom. Even though the house was desolate except for Tommy and myself, he closed and locked the door behind us.

After locking the door, Tommy walked around me and seemed to disappear in the darkness. A window must have been open because I could hear and feel a breeze, but it didn't lighten the room at all. Because it wasn't a room I'd been in before and it was very dark, I didn't know where he was going. I heard him settle and quietly call out to me.

"I don't know where you are," I replied.

"Follow the sound of my voice."

He kept whispering to me. I stepped carefully through the room, but never stepped on anything but carpet.

"Over here."

I turned and, feeling a bit more bold, stepped more quickly toward the sound. My overconfidence caused me to trip and fall into a bed. Tommy laughed softly and helped the rest of me into the bed.

"That wasn't funny," I said, even though I was laughing. "I couldn't see it there."

"Neither could I, for a long time," he chided. "But after I was here enough times, I got to know the room. Didn't need to use my cane after a while, either."

I smiled at him in the dark. I moved forward and touched his face. He was smiling too. I leaned in and kissed him. The heat of the room (despite the open window) was making his wonderful smell even stronger. The kiss I gave him was far more passionate than the last; harder and more aggressive. He happily returned it with the same ferocity. As we kissed, his hands removed my shirt all the way. I pulled back and removed my bra.

My eagerness to do so must have been intimidating. His hand seemed to hesitate before touching my breasts. I could feel the heat from his hand lingering near but not making contact. I put my hand on his and pulled it toward me. His quickly drew a breath and then squeezed very gently. I couldn't tell if his delayed actions were that of a virgin or just someone who was inexperienced. Maybe he wasn't very comfortable with touching. The truth about his uncle had come out six months ago. I decided it was best to let him control the action. No matter how I wanted things to happen, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

It seemed that he heard my thoughts, because his next action was more urgent. I felt his mouth covering my nipple, his warm wet tongue caressing it gently but with need. I ran my hand through his curly hair and moaned quietly.

"No need to be that quiet, love," he said. This time I swore he was reading my mind.

"There's no one else here."

"But you're the only one who needs to hear me."

I lifted his head up and kissed him again. He pulled me into his lap. I ran my hands all over his chest and back, then up to his next and face. After a few minutes, he laid me down on the big, soft bed. I felt his hands snake up my legs and undo my pants, pulling them off and tossing them aside. His followed. It was then that I discovered that Tommy and I had something in common: neither of us wore underwear.

I felt his flesh touch mine and I shivered against it. He kissed and licked my neck as his increasingly skilled hands massaged my breasts. He laid his whole body down on mine slowly. I pushed my body against his, wrapping my legs around him and moving him over on his back. I licked my way down his body. I stopped along the way to kiss his muscular chest and scratch tenderly down his smooth skin. In the darkness, I knew I was close to his dick. I couldn't see it, but just like his hand lingering near me, I could feel that it was close. When I found it, I gave it a slow lick from base to tip. He was well-endowed, but not so much that I was afraid. He let out a groan that encouraged me to keep going.

I went back down and licked along the sides, using my hand to stroke him every so often. His breathing increased with every move I made. After I few minutes I gave him a several rapid strokes, making sure he was ready. I climbed on top of him. I held his dick in place and just before sticking it in, he touched my face. I stopped.

"I'm not going to lie, I haven't done this much before," he sounded a little ashamed. "At least, not with anyone I thought cared about me. They only cared about . . ." he trailed off.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," he assured me. "But let's just take it nice and slow."

I understood because I was nervous too. I leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. I may not have said anything, but I understood what it was like to give yourself to someone who didn't really care about you, whether you knew it at the time or not. Whispering, I asked if he felt more ready now. Without speaking, he moved his hands toward my hips and began lowering me down. I closed my eyes in the dark room and felt him as we touched for the first time. As I came down, the feeling of him slipping inside me was incredible. It didn't take a whole lot of effort for him to get inside; I was extremely wet. It felt an eternity before he filled me completely. Neither of us said a word or even breathed until the act was complete.

I began to move on him. Slowly, I drew myself back and then down again. Tommy was the first to speak. Within a moan, he told me how amazing it felt. I agreed silently. I couldn't believe how natural it felt to be with him. After a few minutes, we didn't feel like strangers anymore. We felt how it must feel when two long lost lovers must have felt after years of being apart. His kisses and touches never felt awkward.

Tommy kept his hands on my hips, but then tightened his grip and started to thrust back. I had taken gentle control at first that I thought he'd be comfortable with, but now he was stepping up. He thrusted gently only for a few minutes before he began to thrust hard. He seemed engulfed by this new feeling, enjoying every moment and movement. I was loving it myself. I leaned back when I started to feel a different sensation. And orgasm was rising in me, and before I realized what I was feeling, it overtook me. I shook against him as I felt a release like never before. At that moment, my whole world felt perfect and I was completely happy. For the first time, I was completely satisfied with sex. No one had ever done that to me.

Tommy stopped for a moment and I could hear him breathing hard. His release was near too, but he wanted the moment to last just as I did. I leaned down and we kissed passionately while he held perfectly still inside me.

"You ready to keep going?" I asked.

"I won't last much longer," he said.

"That's okay, Tommy," I told him and kissed his forehead. I asked if he'd like to try another position, and we rolled over so that he was on top now.

He started thrusting again, this time with less ferocity than before. I knew he was close but wanted to prolong the moment, so I let him move how he wanted. He buried his head in my neck. His breath warmed my naked skin. He gave a few hard thrusts before groaning loudly. I knew he was about to come, and then I felt it inside me; warm, sticky, satisfying.

I'd never felt more complete. I couldn't say that I "loved" Tommy, but he certainly made me feel like I never had before. He lowered himself onto me and we lay together for a long time before he pulled out. Even then, I couldn't help but hope that I'd feel it again soon. But for now, I was satisfied and that was enough. We held each other for a long time. Neither of us said a word until daylight and I doubt we slept. That might have seemed awkward to most people, but for Tommy and me, there was nothing left to say. We were happy. And the world could wait.


	4. Chapter Four

At some point, I actually had to have fallen asleep because it was ten o'clock the next time I checked. And because Tommy had gotten up (I hadn't noticed) and brought me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," his sleepy voice spoke. His smile was even brighter and warmer than it was last night.

"Hey," I replied. I sat up in bed and handed me the hot cup. Not too hot though; I was able to take a big sip without burning myself. He got a couple of pillows and sat them against the headboard for us to lean back on. He put his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek before laying his head on my shoulder. I sat my coffee down and gave him a tight hug which he gratefully returned. During the hug, I realized something. I had to have my report tape to my boss in four hours. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I have to leave very soon. My boss needs my preliminary report in a few hours and I have to catch the bus this time."

Tommy sensed my urgency and knew I was telling the truth, not just running out on him. "I'll stay long enough to finish my coffee, but I really need to leave after that."

Then I added, "I'm so sorry. I really don't want to go."

"But if you have to," he said, "you have to."

I felt silly asking the next question. "Can I come back again soon?"

"The question isn't 'can you,' the question is 'how soon?'"

My face lit up and I kissed him once more. I stood up and grabbed my pants from the floor. Tommy playfully asked why I was getting dressed before I was finished with my coffee. I pulled out my tape recorder and told him I wasn't getting dressed.

"I still have one more question to ask you before I go. Is that okay?"

"Just promise me that next time you're here it's just for fun."

"Promise," I collected my thoughts and tried to be professional with Tommy one last time. I hit record. "Despite everything you've been through, do you still believe that the world is still a good place and you are still a good person?"

In the shortest answer that Tommy had given to my questions, he answered, "I think that the world is still an amazing place and that no matter what happens, you have to learn to continue reaching out to people." His hand touched my face and ended the interview, "and I absolutely believe you'll find someone reaching back."

I pressed stop and crawled in his lap. We kissed for several minutes and looked at one another. There was still no awkwardness, only pure, undaunted joy. We exchanged a look of realization. I had to leave. As I was dressing, Tommy stayed completely nude. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me just as I finished. He kissed me again and slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"That's my number, I want you to call me when you get back safely."

"I will," I replied. "I was going to anyway. I had your number from where my boss arranged this interview."

"Yeah, but you didn't get the number from me. Now it's official."

"What is?"

"That I want you to call. And that I'm crazy about you."

I giggled within myself. I thought how funny it was that I was nervous about my interview this time yesterday. But this time yesterday I didn't know what I knew know: that I was crazy about Tommy Walker and he felt the same way, no question about it.

We began the long walk through the big house hand in hand. We hugged and kissed for a long time before he opened the door to let me out. He was still naked when he opened the door for me. The kissing had got him worked up. Very worked up. I looked down and bit my lip. When my eyes met his again, he smiled like a deviant.

"What's the matter, miss me already?"

"Looks like you miss me more."

"I probably will. So please don't wait too long before returning. You'll find yourself welcome here anytime."

Still the gentleman, I thought. "I will be, as soon as I'm able."

He stood in the doorway. I knew he did not intend to close the door before I was out of site. I blew him a kiss and walked up the driveway. I'd never felt more alive and loved. I still didn't "love" Tommy yet, but I knew that's where this was heading. And I had no intention of stopping.

I walked to the edge of the road and looked back. Tommy was still there. I hoped he always would be. I waved to him and watched as he waved back. My heart strings were pulling me back to him, but I knew I'd be back very soon. In at least two weeks or less. The next visit would be pleasure only, no business. As I walked to the bus stop, I became wet at the thought.

Then another though came to me: Tommy Walker had at one point been special to the whole world, now he was only special to me. At the moment, we were the only two who knew about it. And my heart overflowed to know that even in a world where anything and everything seems out to get you, if you just reach out, sometimes you can find kindness and love to save you.


End file.
